runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Sacred Blood
.::.Introduction.::. Sacred Blood is a 90+ members only clan, Created on January 18th, 2009. We are a fast growing clan with over 100 active members! .::.Sacred Blood Forum .::. Runescape Quick find code: 87-88-626-58491732 http://i39.photobucket.com/albums/e161/eldonger/sacred%20blood/logo-white.gif" .::. Clan Logo .::. There is also a new Invision Free hosted web forums for all to access. It's for fun and formality, and can hopefully grow to be the life source of the clan... http://z3.invisionfree.com/Sacred_Blood_Lives/ We also have a rune head with current stats,http://www.runehead.com/clans/ml.php?clan=sacred_blood To Access our runhead To See Clans Lvls And Other Information Click the Link Use it, and don't lose it. .::. Clan Information .::. *Clan Home World: 97 or Another Depending On The Event Such as GWD and pest control. *Clan Time Zone: Eastern *Clan Chat: sb lives *Total Active Members: 50-60 *War Record: 1-0-1 *Average Level: N/A .::. Clan Requirements .::. *90+ Combat Level P2P soon to be 100+ P2P *................Or *85+ Combat with 82 Mage or 80+ Range *................Or *60+ Combat with 94+ Mage/90+ Range with 60+ Defence .::. Extra Clan Information .::. *=+= Date this clan was founded: January 18th, 2009 *=+= Founders: Benjamin2134 & Dashotgun 51 *=+= Now run by: Shaphancom & Dyingisnear .::. Rules .::. *Clan Chat and Forums -- *No fighting with members try to keep the peace plz *No spamming chat *No backstabbing be loyal and helpful *Please try not to swear keep chat peacefull and calm. *If members begin to argue, contact a ranked member; in-game. *No multiclaning. *Try to bump the thread once a day. *Its ok to bring friends to events just tell a leader. *Try to attend 1 event a week *Don't ask what event is or the time of it unless you cant get on the fourms *No asking for rank it must be earned. *Do not beg to barrow someones item ask politely if they say no then back off *Do not say any racist comments, comments about peoples family. *Be respectful of everyone who plays rs, at any age. .::. Events .::. week commencing may 4th *(¯`°•Monday•°´¯) **Pest control *(¯`°•Tuesday•°´¯) **duel arena *(¯`°•Wednesday•°´¯) **Stealing Creation *(¯`°•Thursday•°´¯) **kbd *(¯`°•Friday•°´¯) **Bandos God Wars Dungeon **You must rent a godsword for this event 400k for 24 hours is fair and u get more then that back from drops. Some exception's can be made. *(¯`°•Saturday•°´¯) **Clan Meeting - World 97 - Shaphancom's house in Yanille. *(¯`°•Sunday•°´¯) **soul wars Time Zone Difference Help :The Even Times Are Based On The Eastern Time Zone, Event Times Are at 7:00pm, So Here Is A List of times for around the world. *America - 7:00pm - Easter Standard *Australia - 9:00am *UK - 12:00 midnight .::. Members List .::. *69knight3 *Alxmc777: *Arimatheas: *bl4cklabel6 *Blackhair40: *blacktree4: *Bruno2 0: *cool lilj *Cslayer211 *Cubs1313: *dragon111777 *dragonxxx372 *deathzilla7 *Dyingisnear: *esyaj319 *finalxbOss *farcar4 *father lawec *fat choda: *Gorrdon 0024: *hilly27: *hellboy 9151: *Hell N0 N00b: *kis my aro *kaiba rexx *knightboy788 *King Aus* Ii: *Killeralex75: *luckysister2 *Lilc45677: *mattyd1295 *Mageviper 10: *Mcdoddsy: *Mikeiy125 *Missy987: *Noah Da King: *n0tlocked: *oliveira77 *Package8: *Partyman242: *Pslphaser: *Ratty663: *Redundant68 *resevi5: *Roids11: *Roomado**: *Ry140 *Sacred Bl00d: *Shaphancom: *soul craze *Soccer 270: *Sorby101 *trondog18 *tamesh06: *Teker27: *Tendors God: *T M 101: *Warp385: *Warp435: *xzitherx *xxxanthraxxx: .::. Sacred Blood Leader's .::. Leader(s) and co-leaders - Key Holder/Gold Star in chat. Leaders lead the clan, manage the thread, bump the thread, lead events, and solve conflicts. Leaders of the council, make important decisions. Can accept and decline players. Hold Votes at Council Meetings. 1 Vote Per person. > shaphanc^m > Dyingisnear Warring Council- Unlike most clans we have a Warring Council instead of just one Warlord. The warring council decides on what wars to accept and what wars to decline. They also decide on who to declare on in a Warring Ladder. They develop strategys for wars and tell everyone what equipment they will need. > Missy987 > Dyingisnear > Open > Open High Council- Gold Star in chat. Lead events when leaders arent on and help manage the thread. Must be one of the most active members in the clan and bump the thread often. Solve Conflicts when leaders are not on. Can accept and decline players. 1 Vote Per Person. > shaphanc^m > Dyingisnear Medium Council- Silver Star in chat. Also leads events when the High Council or Leaders aren't on. They help manage the thread and bump often. Resolve minor conflicts and Recruit members. Can accept and decline players. 1 Vote Per Person. > Missy987 > ratty663 > > Low Council- Bronze star in chat. Lead events when there are no higher ranks on. Also help manage the thread, bump the thread, recruit members, resolve conflicts. Can accept and decline members. 1 Vote Per Person. > Gorrdon 0024 > mcdoddsy > xxxanthraxxx >